The BB Gun
by Sam Maybe
Summary: A young Fareeha gets a BB gun for her birthday and shares a special moment with Angela. Jesse and Angela share some sibling moments as well.


"Jesse..."

The young man chuckled, bending down on one knee in front of Fareeha. He assured Angela that they were safe, the bb gun wasn't even loaded yet and the safety was on. The small girl examined the weapon closely, but not too closely, as she was afraid Jesse could take it back just as easily as he had given it to her.

"Hey Mr. McCree?" Fareeha's voice was low, like a whisper.

"I told ya, you can call me Jesse, kid."

"Jesse... Do you think I could impress her with this?" She blushed slightly, having just slightly admitted her crush on the older woman.

McCree let out a breathy laugh, one that calmed both girls. He rose from his position, assuring them that he would "be right back". Angela looked at the small girl, who was eyeing the gun intently. She felt something strange stirring in her chest. It was almost as if she was at home. Tears started to well in her eyes. Fareeha saw the woman starting to space out, moisture in the corners of her eyes, and made her way towards her.

"Miss Angela, are you okay?" Fareeha sounded genuinely concerned, which made her only want to cry more. This was her family. They loved her. Morrison and Reyes, both like fathers to her. Ana, a strong but kind presence. Jesse and Fareeha, the siblings whom she cared for so, so much.

This was home.

"I-I'm fantastic, Fareeha. How do you feel?"

"I'm the happiest ever! Thank you for my present!" Fareeha was still wearing the small stethoscope that Angela had gotten her.

Angela motioned towards her heart, "Want to test it?"

Fareeha blushed slightly but obliged, holding it over that strong heart. The girl looked closely at that brilliant blonde woman. The curve of her jaw, her beautiful blue eyes. She heard Jesse call from down the hallway, "Y'all close your eyes!"

The girls listened, closing their eyes, but Fareeha still listened closely to the older girls heart. Still, she heard the opening of a door, the shuffle of feet, and Jesse whispering.

"Alright girls, open 'em!"

The two open their eyes and see the four culprits of the footsteps. Jesse, of course, then Gabe, Jack, and Ana. They each carried a box filled to the brim with plastic water bottles and metal cans.

"Happy birthday, Fareeha!" The two men chimmed.

"Oh, I can't believe it's my little girls birthday today!"

Fareeha ran towards the group, arms open, not caring who scooped her up. First it was Jack, Who hugged her tight and spun her around, the handed her off to Gabe, who gave her a fake noogie. Gabe then passed the girl to her mother, who kissed her cheek and held her close.

Fareeha turned to look at the men, Then motioned for them to come over to her. She cupped her hand, not wanting Angela to know the secret.

"Jesse, I know that you were gonna carry me, but can I ride on Mr. Jack instead? I'd like you to carry Angie." The group smiles at the girls kindness, and they are happy to do so. Ana passes her daughter back to Jack, knowing just how kind Fareeha is in her affection for the older girl. Angela watches Fareeha situate herself on Jacks shoulders, Gabe and Ana laughing at the small girl running her hands through Jack's hair.

Jesse walks towards Angela, bending down on one knee and spinning around, his back to her. After a few moments, Jesse taps his shoulders. Angela is hesitant, but copies the small girl, making sure she's balanced on Jesse's shoulders. The two make their way slowly towards the group, Angela giggling slightly. Ana and Gabe are already taking out their phones, ready for either failure or a nice picture for the refrigerator.

"Ziegler... bend over." Gabe walks towards them, removing Jesse's signature hat and placing it on the young woman's head. Everyone chuckles at the sight, Fareeha requesting that Angela "Say the thing!"

The blonde makes snaps her fingers into finger-guns, "It's hiiiiiiigh noon."

The flash of the phones signals that the pictures are taken and that it's time to head for the shooting range. Ana and Gabe grab the boxes and Jack hands Fareeha her BB gun, then follow the teens who have already made their way out.

"Hey Angie!" Jesse called out to the girl on his shoulders.

"Yeah, Jes?" The girl smiled.

"Is this what they mean when they say _'Save a horse, ride a cowboy_?'"

That earned him a soft giggle and gentle flick to both of his ears.


End file.
